Wedding Planners
by Twilight-Obsessedd
Summary: All is well when Edward is off hunting and Emmett and Alice are left to babysit Bella. An interesting turn of events leads into and unexpected helper that is just dying to help Alice plan Edward and Bella's wedding! Is better than it sounds!
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the twilight saga, or its characters.

* * *

I hated being babysat. Edward was out hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper, and of course he wouldn't leave me home by myself.

Alice and Emmett were the unfortunate ones who got stuck "babysitting" me.

Somehow I had let them talk me into playing hide and seek with the two of them, but it wasn't exactly fair. Emmett, being the big child that he was, knew all the good hiding spots, and usually wound up finding me in the first couple minutes. Alice, of course, could see the future and therefore see where you were going to hide before you even got there.

Round 6 began, and Emmett was it.

Alice skipped away gracefully to find somewhere to hide, and I walked around the big house looking for anywhere that by some slight chance they wouldn't look.

Emmett found Alice first, and I could hear them coming up the stairs to try and find me. Alice probably already knew where I was, but I slinked in further to the closet just in case.

I peeked through a large jacket, and then realized it was Edward's. I breathed in the sweet smell being emitted off of it, and I suddenly missed him more than I already had.

Coming back to reality, I saw that Emmett and Alice had walked right by the closet; maybe I was getting better at this game.

So I quietly crept out of the closet and made my way down the stairs. No sign of them in the living room, so I crawled stealthily behind the couch.

Just as I was about to stand up, Emmett jumped out of what seemed like nowhere and I screamed. Alice came rushing in the room, and Emmett's booming laughter filled the house.

Alice sensed no danger, and seeing what had happened, she joined in laughing too.

"Thanks, guys" I grumbled.

Alice's bubbling laughter abruptly stopped, and she froze.

Emmett and I immediately rushed to her side.

"Alice what are you seeing?!" I asked frantically.

She turned to me, and by the look on her face, it couldn't have been anything good.

"Edward..." she started, her golden eyes filled with worry. As soon as she said his name I froze, my eyes bored right into hers, begging her to go on.

**

* * *

**

**Review if you would like me to continue! =]**


	2. Vision

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything of the Twilight saga, or its characters.

* * *

_She turned to me, and by the look on her face, it couldn't have been anything good._

"_Edward..." she started, her golden eyes filled with worry. As soon as she said his name I froze, my eyes bored right into hers, begging her to go on._

"Alice what did you see!?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

She still just stood there, frozen.

"He's,.. getting an unexpected visit." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

_An unexpected visit? _I asked myself. That couldn't be too awful. I felt more relieved. But by the look on her face, my take on the situation was **way** off.

"From who?" I asked, trying to conceal my frantic worry.

She paused again, frozen, and looked down.

Emmett became impatient.

"Alice, who's visiting Edward?" He asked, sounding perfectly casual. Nothing ever bothered Emmett.

Alice looked back up, and slowly muttered the word, 'Aro.'

Emmett gasped, it was not like him to get upset over such things. I pondered for a moment, where have I heard that name?

Then suddenly, I remembered. I shuddered, and inhaling a sharp breath, I whispered, "What does he want from Edward?"

Alice thought for a moment. "I don't know." She answered quietly. "I just saw him with Edward, and they were, well, talking."

"What is so terrible about them 'talking'?" I asked, confused.

"Something in Aro's thoughts was setting Edward off. He looked like he was in pain, you could see the agony tearing across his face.." Alice said, the pain coming back to her eyes "..And, Aro mentioned something about him joining the Volturi.."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, and all my questions came out at once. "Where is he? – How much time do we have? – Why is he hurting him? – Alice we need to get there!"

She rubbed my arm soothingly. "Bella, I know. I don't know how much time we have. But he's somewhere, in a meadow?"

My eyes widened. Why would he be in our meadow without me? Why would Aro be with him?

I turned to Alice and whispered, "Our meadow.."

Alice looked shocked. "You know the place?"

I nodded.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the car." Emmett said walking away casually.

It annoyed me at how calm he could be in situations like this.

"Okay." Alice said.

When it was just Alice and I remaining in the living room, I hesitantly asked my last question.

"Alice," I said, swallowing. "He's not going to, you know, accept Aro's request - Is he?"

"I don't know. I doubt it, because he would never leave you again."

I shuddered at the memory. She noticed, then continued.

"But Aro is very convincing. We don't have much time."

I nodded again as the tears flooded back to my eyes. The image of Edward in pain, made me long for him even more.

Alice seemed to understand my expression, and we ran off to the car where Emmett was waiting.

* * *

Review Please and I will update [=


	3. My Edward

Disclaimer: Again, Only owning the plot.

Alice and I slipped into the back seat of the car.

I shifted in the seat and felt something in my pocket. I pulled out the piece of paper.

It was a note from Edward that he'd left this morning, that I had forgotten to read.

Opening the paper, I found a short note in his perfect handwriting.

Bella,

I know you must be missing me, as I am missing you. I promise to be back soon. Don't let Emmett get you and Alice into too much trouble. I love you.

-Edward.

I felt my eyes fill up again. Oh, how I missed him. I thought of his eyes, his smell, his voice – and was then brought out of my thoughts by Emmett talking.

"So where is this meadow of yours?" He asked.

I proceeded to give him directions, and a sly smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What exactly do you and Edward do in this meadow?"

I blushed. "You'll never know" I smiled, remembering all those times in the meadow.

"Oh well, I'm sure my prude brother doesn't let things get too far.." He laughed.

Removing myself from the awkward conversation, I looked out the window. I saw the trees, the road; I had been down this path so many times.

"Emmett turn here" I said. He turned, and I abruptly said, "Stop."

"Bella, we are at the end of a road by a forest, this is hardly a meadow." He looked at me suspiciously.

"This isn't it. I forgot we'd have to go through the woods."

Alice looked at me sympathetically.

We got out of the car, and Alice held out her arms.

"Alright, let's go. Up you go Bella." She smiled.

Alice's stone hard cold arms lifted me off the ground, and we were rushing through the forest.

I saw the first beams of light coming through the trees and I looked up at Alice.

"Alice, stop. We're here."

I hopped down out of Alice's arms and stumbled over to the edge of the meadow.

I looked around, confused.

"Alice, they aren't here.."

"Give it time Bella, I don't know when they will be here. At least we'll be ready. And when they do get here-"

She was suddenly cut off by a sudden growl. I knew that growl anywhere, and I turned to the direct spot it was coming from.

"Edward.." I whispered to no one in particular.

Butterflies flowed through me. Just seeing him could reassure me of anything.

But then he growled again, and Aro came into sight. Alice stood in front of me defensively, and Emmett whispered in her ear.

"Alice, they haven't spotted us."

Alice loosened her stance a bit, but still stood in front of me. I peeked my head out from behind her so I could see what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Edward snarled.

"Oh, don't be alarmed dear friend," Aro said in a gentle voice. "I'm simply passing through"

Aro's eyes narrowed, staring directly at Edward.

I could see the agony ripping across Edward's face, and I wanted so desperately to run up to him and comfort him. This agony had surely been Alice's vision.

"Now, dear Edward, this will never happen if you come with me" He said, tilting his head to the side, but his concentration on Edward's face remained.

"I will never join you" Edward said in a steady voice. I could hear the pain behind the words.

"Well then, I guess something might have to happen to your innocent little human. It's a shame you didn't change her, she could have joined us as well, her shield would have been a great thing to acquire into our coven" Aro went on.

I shuddered, they were talking about me? Oh, no. Aro was threatening Edward with me. I knew he would find some way to make this his fault.

Aro concentrated harder, and Edward hissed in pain and fell to his knees.

"No." Edward said. "You won't get near her, and you will never hurt her" He continued, his voice breaking at the end.

I couldn't bear it any longer. I quickly jumped out from behind Alice, and ran into the field, rushing to Edward's side.

"Bella," Edward turned to me, a shocked look on his face.

Aro laughed, turning his attention to me, I felt that some of agony relinquished off of Edward, but the pain was still in his eyes.

"Why, Hello there Bella." Aro smiled. "your just in time."

He turned back to Edward. "So Edward, what will it be? Join us, the Volturi, or I will unleash everything I have shown you onto her, and you know I will."

The agony once again ripped across Edward's face.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair, and then quickly pushed me behind him, never letting go of me.

I was suddenly afraid, but, the fear was not for my own life, which I knew I could lose, but for Edward's.

"I will never join you." Edward said evenly, and then his grip tightened on me. "And you will never hurt her."

"Oh, but Edward," Aro smiled again. "I must. Because using that little mortal as leverage seems to be the only way to get what I want from you."

Edward was about to say something, but then everything went so fast.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, and I felt my eyes close.

I opened them as soon as I could, and when I did, I found Aro on the opposite side of the meadow, holding Edward's arm tightly, the pained expression back on his face.

"Okay, Bella, sorry to end this so soon, but you may leave now." He smiled, talking in a gentle voice. "Edward and I have a meeting to attend too."

"Wait – what? You two? Together? Leaving? W-what's going on?" I asked, the pain turning in my stomach.

"Well you see Bella, dear Edward here has agreed to join me, otherwise some very unfortunate things would happen to you." He explained.

"W-What? No." I argued. "you can't do this, he doesn't want to join you and you cannot force him"

"Oh, but he does." Aro continued. "We are the most powerful coven in the world, I'd be ashamed if Edward were to turn down such a powerful position."

Edward quietly spoke for the first time, the agony on his face becoming more profound. "Bella, it's what's best, I'm only thinking of you. Please, Leave with Alice and Emmett, they will bring you safely home."

"what? No!" I found myself yelling now. "Edward, I will not leave you, your being ridiculous."

Edwards voice was strained, and moisture gathered in his eyes, but no tears were shed, if he wasn't a vampire he would be crying right now. "Bella, Please- " his voice broke.

He did not want this, he was turning around finding some way to make it his fault, and I could not let this happen.

I angrily turned to Aro. "Look, I don't care if you're the most powerful vampire in the world, the smartest, or the wisest, though as you must know, Carlisle beats your knowledge by far," I continued, astonished by the bravery in my own voice. "Let him go. Take me, take whatever you want. But please," My voice became softer, and I felt myself pleading. "Let me have my Edward back" the tears came back to my eyes, as I fell to the ground on my knees.

Aro eyed me suspiciously, "_Your _Edward?"

"Yes." I answered. Trying to mustard up enough courage to argue again, but I couldn't the pain of the possibility of Edward leaving was unbearable.

Without words, I held out my left hand, revealing Elizabeth Masons ring, now my ring, that rested upon my finger.

Aro's eyes widened, and he gasped. He began to talk, and staring at the ring, the bravery flooded back through me, and I cut him off.

"Yes, my Edward." I repeated myself.


	4. Compromise

**Authors Note: Sorry I have not written in a while, kind of left a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I've been out partying for new years and what not. Anyways,… here ya go..**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

_Without words, I held out my left hand, revealing Elizabeth Masons ring, now my ring, that rested upon my finger. _

_Aro's eyes widened, and he gasped. He began to talk, and staring at the ring, the bravery flooded back through me, and I cut him off. _

"_Yes, my Edward." I repeated myself._

Aro's eyes widened again, and he turned to Edward. "I had realized that your physical relationship to this human was intense, but I had no idea it had come this far.." He thought for a moment.

"You plan on marrying this _human_?" He spat the word at Edward.

"Yes." Edward said immediately, as if by impulse. And as he said it, his face lit up, but then went back when he realized our new situation.

Aro looked away, contemplating this for a moment, and then turned to Edward and spoke.

"When you came to 'visit' us in Italy before, and had a suicide wish because of this one,.." He motioned towards me. "I didn't understand why you would want to rid yourself from this world just because she was no longer in it.."

Edward flinched. So did I. Aro ignored our reactions, and continued to talk.

"I understand it now." He went on. "This seems to be not just a relationship of convenience…But of love. Strange, considering he could so easily kill you without even trying…"

Edward flinched again. "what are you trying to say?" Edward said harshly.

"What I am trying to point out dear friend," Aro started. "Is that I've let this go to far. Your relationship endangers the safety of our existence, along with her own safety. And as you clearly haven't taken to heart our compromise, to change her, and yet you have let it get this far," He stared at the ring on my left hand. "I see only two options. We will then discuss the matters of you joining."

"What 'options'" I asked cautiously.

"You see, Bella. A relationship between one of our kind, and one of yours, is extremely rare. But if you add in your unique strength to keep both Edward and I out of your mind, well, you see the potential." Aro said.

"What are the options?" Edward said evenly, but I could tell by his face that he had already heard them in Aro's thoughts.

"Well…" Aro started. "Since you have not complied with our compromise, and have made your point clear that she is of great value to you, and you could never destroy her, leads me to the first option." Aro paused.

"Go on." Edward said.

"I see the placement of the ring on her left finger, and I understand that a marriage is in order.." Aro said. "And yet, I have not seem to have received an invitation.."

I looked at him with confused eyes, so did Edward.

Alice piped up. "Well, Um, we were going to invite you, I haven't mailed off the invitations yet.."

Aro held up his hand, as to 'shh' her. "Here are your two options Edward." He got a devious look in his eyes. "You either change her before the wedding, or.."

"Or what?" I asked, nervous now.

"Or," Aro started. "Edward may stay with you, and change you after the wedding, but there is a catch."

"What catch?" Edward looked at him suspiciously.

"You let me help plan the wedding!" Aro said gleefully.

Edward was taken back.

Emmett's booming laugher echoed from the area in the forest he was hiding in.

Alice looked insulted.

I looked directly at Aro, fighting the urge to laugh, and agreed to his very odd request.

Aro jumped happily and clapped his hands.

"Bella…" Alice said, glaring at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence.

Alice looked over at Aro, who was still all giddy about the new plans, and I looked over at Edward, who looked relieve, and was desperately trying not to roll on the ground laughing.

**This is not the End!! This is only the very beginning! The next chapter will be much more interesting, very interesting actually, as Aro learns about flower arrangements, guest lists, center pieces, open bars, and garters. Along with all the other fun things needed to be planned out for a wedding extravagant enough for a Vampire. **

**I promise to update soon if you review! =]**


	5. Style Network

Disclaimer: Again, I only own the plot

"_Bella…" Alice said, glaring at me, shocked. _

"_What?" I asked feigning innocence._

_Alice looked over at Aro, who was still all giddy about the new plans, and I looked over at Edward, who looked relieved, and was desperately trying not to roll on the ground laughing. _

Emmett, sensing no danger I assume, walked out from the forest where he previously lingered, and bounded over to where we were all standing.

Alice still just stared at me shocked, and then looked at the ground shaking her head, and I could tell she was rearranging plans in her head.

Then she looked back up to me and mouthed the word 'why?' and looked at me with questioning eyes.

I could tell she was still thinking about it, because Edward turned to her and said, "Alice, it's alright. Everything will be fine – No, I'm sure he knows what he's getting himself into. Don't worry."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Alice took this planning stuff so seriously.

Aro spoke up, saying everything at once. "Soooo Alice, where to first? We need to get her a dress, because like OMG I refuse to let the bride where something off the rack!" He shuddered then continued. "We need to get her the Pear—fect shoes!" He pronounced the word perfect in a funny way, trying to make it sound French but failed. "And her hair, Oh god, honey look at your hair!" he turned to me with false horror on his face. "we need to do _something_ about that hair! Oh, and your makeup! Alice, you must buy all new, she must look gorgeous!"

"She already looks gorgeous" Edward mumbled. I smiled at him.

Aro ignored that little comment and continued. "Ooh I saw these little centerpieces at this little store back in Italy! They were just darling! And we need to pick out a location! – If you don't have one already, which surely you do, you have Alice on the job! And don't forget about a garter! I'm sure Edward will just love that, won't you?" He shot a devious little look at Edward, and if Edward was human at that moment he would have been furiously blushing.

Aro, again, continued. "Have you already arranged a guest list? I'm sure I could have some of the guard be discreet and protect this extravagant wedding, nothing shall go wrong while I'm on the job! Oh, and your nails!" He thrust them up to get a better view of my obviously undone nails. "Honey we have to do something about this! And -"

Alice looked like she was about to blow, and she cut him off. "I KNOW!!!!!" She yelled furiously.

"I know! I know! I know!" She stomped her foot.

She obviously did not like the idea of sharing the role of wedding planner. Thank god Aro was a boy or it would be a battle of who got to be maid of honor.

We all looked at Aro in shock.

His previous little rant showed how much he knew what went in to weddings; and seeing Alice's reaction, priceless!

I tried to contain my laughter, but I just couldn't. It built up in my chest, and I let it out all at once, rolling on the ground gasping for air.

Edward of course, mistook it for choking, and rushed to my side. A devious little thought appeared in my head, and I did my best at acting.

"Edward? – Come closer" I whispered.

Pain crossed his face, but he leaned closer, and I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him even closer.

"Love?" He whispered, his cool breath flowing across my face.

I intertwined my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer still and playfully answered, "Mhmmm?"

"Your silly" He said, the crooked smile that I adored so much spreading across his face. "But I still love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. And pulled myself closer to him. The kiss deepened, and with one hand completely intertwined into my unruly hair, he rapped his other arm around my waste, and pulled me closer still.

I then heard Emmett's laughter and I realized that I had forgotten we had an audience.

"So that's what you two do every night when he mysteriously sneaks away to your room every night" Emmett teased.

I blushed furiously, and Edward traced the back of his hand along my cheek, and shivers ran down my spine.

"sorry to interrupt," Aro said, obviously reffering to our little make out session over in the corner. "but I do believe we have a wedding to plan, and I suggest you save all that" He motioned to Edwards arms around my waste, "For the honeymoon."

I blushed again.

"Now," Aro said. "Have you picked a color theme? – I was thinking maybe a purplish lavender, and a grayish black, you know, keep it dark, we are vampires after all."

"Blue." Alice interjected. "Edward loves Bella in blue, so blue is our main color."

I blushed again, and looked into Edwards eyes. His grip tightened around me.

"Alright." Aro started. "We'll have the bridesmaids dresses made in blue, but first, honey, we need to find you a dress!"

"That was my job." Alice pouted.

"Oh pshh, you can share! You're not the only one that watches style network there hun!" Aro shot back. "Now, back to the dress issue, off to France!" He shouted cheerfully.


	6. France

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

"_Alright." Aro started. "We'll have the bridesmaids dresses made in blue, but first, honey, we need to find you a dress!" _

"_That was my job." Alice pouted. _

"_Oh pshh, you can share! You're not the only one that watches style network there hun!" Aro shot back. "Now, back to the dress issue, off to France!" He shouted cheerfully. _

I looked up at Edward nervously, but the look on his face was reassuring.

"His thoughts are relatively calm, except when French lace on a dress or a cream colored veil comes into mind." He chuckled. "It'll be fine. Alice will be with you. I'm sure you'll look even more beautiful than you do now. Go, have fun."

"What about you?" I asked. Surely he wouldn't want to come dress shopping. "what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Before Edward could speak, Emmett answered for him.

"Jasper and I have quite a few plans for Edward here." He tapped Edwards shoulder.

I glared at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry." Emmett said, but his words weren't as reassuring as Edward's had been. " here wouldn't even look in the strippers' directions last time we took him."

Then he covered his mouth with his hands. "Crap. Umm..Don't tell Rose. She'll kill me!"

"Oh don't worry." I said teasingly.

"Thanks" He said.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I never said I wouldn't tell her. I meant not to worry because she cant kill you. You're 'Indestructible' remember?" I mocked him.

"Aww! Bella come on!-" He went on. I ignored him.

"Bella come on!" Alice said eagerly, when it came to shopping, that girl would stop at nothing. Also, I'm sure she wanted to find me a dress before Aro.

I turned back towards Edward and stretched up to kiss him goodbye. He kissed me back enthusiastically, and started to deepen the kiss.

I heard Alice sigh and just as she was pulling me off of Edward, I whispered, "Be careful" In his ear.

"Don't worry love." He whispered back. The crooked smile spread across his face. I took it in, studying it perfectly, as the answering smile spread across my face.

I knew I probably wouldn't see him for awhile with the two divas planning my wedding.

"Come onnn" Aro dragged out his voice.

I'd never seen him like this; it was kind of nice, in a really creepy, disturbing way.

I turned around to see him dressed in designer clothes, probably styled by Alice; she would not be seen gallivanting around the highest bridal stores with an old wrinkly vampire in rags.

I chuckled at the thought. Two vampires were planning my wedding to another vampire. And yet, I couldn't be happier.

Then realization came back to me and I gave Edward one quick kiss on the cheek and Alice scooped me up and ran towards the Car.

I was suddenly tired, and fell asleep in the back of Alice's Porsche.

***

"Paris!" Aro shouted, waking me up. I opened my eyes to see bright lights, and at that moment I wished my eyelids would grow heavy again.

Alice helped me out of the taxi, I had completely forgotten how I got there, and Alice and Aro were skipping on either side of me towards a huge bridal gown store.

As we walked in, it seemed like Aro recognized one of the women inside.

My theory was proven when he skipped like a freak over to her and they air kissed both of each others cheeks.

"Mwah! Mwah!" they both said. "Oh! Its been too long!" Aro shouted in delight, maybe just a little too loud.

"Here is the girl I was telling you about, isn't she just divine! Perfect curves! Let her be your canvas, and design your masterpiece!"

"Oh yes, but of course I will need measurements of this girl" She said, her accent thick.

"Already taken care of!" Alice said gleefully, handing over a piece of paper.

When had she taken those? I thought to myself.

Aro glared at Alice as she handed the designer the paper and I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself.

The three of them talked, I just sort of stood on the side. Waiting to see what kinds of monkey suits they would try to get me into.

I didn't really clue in to what they were saying, but once and a while I heard Aro squeal.

This little visit of his has seriously made me question his orientation…

After about an hour, I heard Alice say, "Oh, that would be perfect! Perfect cut and neckline and everything! – don't you think Aro!"

She was asking Aro's opinion? Wow, Maybe she was warming up to the idea of having to share the responsibility of wedding planner.

"Bella come here!" She squealed.

I walked over to see her gawking at a dress. Sure, it was beautiful, but I mean, I could never pull it off.

"Let's go try it on!" She squealed.

"Alice… I don't know…" I said reluctantly. "It won't look good on me"

"Oh yes it will! – I've already seen you walking down the aisle in it! Oh won't you look exquisite!"

I shook my head, couldn't bet against Alice.

"Stay out here. You can't go in the ladies dressing room!" She stuck her tongue out at Aro, who made a pouty face and muttered "fine" and then continued to grumble to himself.

When we were in the dressing room, Alice had me strip down to my bra and underwear.

"Here put this on" She said enthusiastically, throwing me something skimpy and made of lace.

I looked at it awkwardly.

"I know, I know. It's a little thin. But it won't be on long once Edward sees you in it" She winked at me.

I blushed a deep red.

I slid on the skimpy little piece of lace sewed onto material. She didn't honestly expect me to wear this did she?

Yes. She did. Alice will be Alice. I thought to myself.

"Okay Alice. Work your magic" I said. Trying to be enthusiastic.

She slid the dress on me and tied and buttoned some things; sticking pins here and there along the extravagant material.

"There" she said, sounding accomplished.

She stared at me, and shot me a blinding smile.

She then spun me around, and I stared into the mirror.

"Oh, alice!" I said. Tears filling my eyes. Why was I crying?!?

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Its gorgeous!!" I cooed.

I hugged her. She hugged me back, surprised, and chuckled.

"Oh thank you Alice! Its perfect!" I said, not breaking the hug.

She was about to speak. When we heard impatient whining from the other room.

"Girls! Are you almost done! How much time does it take to whip of the clothes slip on the lingerie and slide on the dress!" Aro yelled.

He sounded more faggish every minute. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, He sure does know how to ruin a moment." Alice snarled. Then she lit up. "Ooh! I cannot wait until Edward sees you in this!"

I sighed. I had a long road ahead of me.


	7. Interruptions

Disclaimer: Only own the plot.

"_Girls! Are you almost done! How much time does it take to whip of the clothes slip on the lingerie and slide on the dress!" Aro yelled. _

_He sounded more faggish every minute. I rolled my eyes._

"_Well, He sure does know how to ruin a moment." Alice snarled. Then she lit up. "Ooh! I cannot wait until Edward sees you in this!" _

_I sighed. I had a long road ahead of me._

* * *

Alice sighed and slid the dress back over my head.

I got dressed again and we walked back into the main lobby.

"Alright, so how much for the dress?" Alice asked.

"Already taken care of" Aro said with a smirk.

"What?!" I said.

"I already paid for it! Honey don't worry about it!" Aro yelled happily.

Alice glared at him.

I guess this really was battle of the wedding planners.

Aro took the bag from the designer and flung it over his shoulder like it was some prada bag.

"Now, on to the shoes!" Aro shouted.

"I'm getting her shoes!" Alice snarled.

"guys please!" I said, annoyed.

Besides, I'd had enough shopping for one day. What I wanted now was too see Edward.

"Aliceeeeee!" I dragged out her name. "I want to go home." I pouted.

She sighed. "You guys really can't be away from each other for more than 4 hours, huh?"

I nodded, my lower lip jutting out.

She shook her head, smiling a bit. "Well, I'll bet he's going crazy too, he's called about 7 times. Better get you home before he comes looking for you"

"He called!?" I shouted.

"Yep." Alice smiled. "But we were busy."

Her phone rang again.

She shook her head. "Wow. We really better get going."

"yes." I agreed.

We walked outside; Aro was waving his hand like an idiot trying to get the attention of a taxi driver.

I rolled my eyes.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to agree too.

The last thing I remember was boarding the plane, I must have fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around a familiar room.

"hello love" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Are you really that into shopping that you couldn't return my calls?" He asked accusingly.

"No. Alice didn't tell me you called until we were leaving." I grumbled.

"Alice will be Alice." He sighed. "But you had me worried sick. I –"

"Shh." I whispered. Placing my finger atop his lips.

He kissed my hand.

I yawned, obviously still tired. "What time is it?" I said.

"About 2 in the morning. Sleep, love" He said gently.

"I don't want to." I whined.

All I wanted to do now was be with him, I wasn't going to let a silly human need like sleeping get in the way of that.

I leaned up to him and tilted my head up.

He smiled that crooked smile that I love so much, and I knew that he caught on to what I wanted.

He leaned in, taking my face in his hands, intertwining one of his hands into my hair, and kissed me softly.

He then deepened the kiss; rolling me over so that he gently hovered over me.

Butterflies rushed through my stomach, and I tightened my arms around his neck.

He pulled away suddenly, and started kissing my neck. "Don't forget to breathe Bella" he chuckled.

I blushed.

He smiled and began kissing me again, and then whispered, "Welcome home."

I loved the sound of that.

"That sounds nice." I breathed.

I began kissing him again, and then remembered something.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?"

"when we were in the meadow the other day, and Emmett brought up the issue of strip clubs…" I paused.

"Bella, please, the suspense is killing me." He encouraged me to go on.

"Well, I noticed that he said 'last time'" I pressed, not exactly sure what I was asking.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"Is it often that you go gallivanting around with Emmett to various places such as that?"

He laughed. "Bella, when have I ever been away from you besides to go hunting?"

"True, but still. – You didn't tell me about it." I pouted.

"Love, I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. I did not look in their direction because no girl interests me besides you, besides, I'm sure the girls up there would all be hideous compared to you."

"Edward, please." I said, frowning.

He chuckled. "You worry too much." He said, then laid me back down and began kissing me again enthusiastically.

I kissed him back, rapping my arms securely around his neck, using all my strength to keep him there.

He didn't seem to notice.

His arm wrapped around my waist and then I heard the door slam open.

Edward hissed and suddenly stood up pushing me behind him protectively.

He snarled at the person at the door.

"Am I interrupting something private?" He asked deviously, motioning to Edward's arms still around my waste, and the apparent smudge of my lip gloss on Edwards face. "Or is that just your natural color of choice?"

I looked up at Edward's face, laughing at the apparent pink coloring shimmering against his pale perfect face.

I forgot all about our little visitor, and began kissing him again.

"Uh umm…" The person coughed, a sly smile spreading across his face.

I blushed furiously, embarrassed.

"Aro!" I yelled. "Get out of here!"

It was just like Aro to ruin a moment.

An even bigger smile spread across Aro's face. "Oh, Bella, don't worry. I have cable, I've seen couples do _much _more than _that_."

I was seriously regretting agreeing to this.

I glared at him, shaking my head. I had to get back at Aro for this somehow.

Aro smiled wider, and skipped out of Edward's room and down the hall.

An idea suddenly came to mind, and a devious little smile spread across my face.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_


	8. Lingerie Shopping Part One

Disclaimer: Only have ownage of the plot.

_Aro smiled wider, and skipped out of Edward's room and down the hall._

_An idea suddenly came to mind, and a devious little smile spread across my face._

"Edward." I said, staring into his eyes innocently.

"Yes love?" he asked me.

"How do you feel about helping me to get back at Aro for that little interruption?" I asked him hopefully.

"I would love too" He said much to my surprise.

"Okay, good. I have a plan" I said.

He looked at me with encouraging eyes.

"He wants to plan the wedding, Oh boy, will he get to plan the wedding." I said deviously.

"I'm not following you here love." He looked at me confused.

"Well, Vampires can't get tired, but I'm sure they can get annoyed."

He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Have you ever seen bridezillas?" I asked him.

"No, I can't say I have." He chuckled.

"Well, let's just say the brides put the planners through hell." I said, smiling. "And of course you must know what the next shopping trip is on Alice's list" I shuddered, not exactly excited for it.

"No, what?" He asked.

"Lingerie shopping." I said. "I'm sure Aro will just _love_ coming on _that_ trip."

He looked at me with his crooked smile. "And how may I be of assistance?" He asked.

"you'll see." I said, begging with my eyes for him to trust me.

"Aro!" I called, knowing he would hear me with his freaky vampire hearing.

He rushed up the stairs and was in the room in a flash.

Alice must have seen what was going to happen, and rushed into the room seconds after he did.

The same devious smile I had spread across her face, and I could tell she loved the idea already.

She began the conversation for me.

"Alright Aro, as you know, Edward is taking them both to a secret place for their honeymoon, and they will be completely alone." Alice started. I blushed at the thought.

"So we mind as well help them out" She winked at me. "And since we are the best wedding planners in the world, it would be silly if we didn't take her lingerie shopping!"

I looked away, I knew Alice would take advantage of this.

"Okay Edward, Out!" Alice yelled.

"Oh no, he's part of this too!" I said to Alice.

Aro laughed. "Oh of course this will be the only shopping trip he will actually like"

"Let's get going!"

We all loaded up into Alice's car. Alice slid into the driver's seat, and Aro yelled 'shot gun!'

Edward and I slinked into the back seat and I cuddled into his chest.

As we were driving out of the driveway, I head Emmett's car behind us.

Oh no I thought to myself.

When we pulled into the parking lot Emmett parked next to us.

At least Rosalie wasn't with him.

"You honestly think I'd miss this!?" He roared, laughing. "Mr. prude here is actually letting his girlfriend try on lingerie, Oh boy, this'll be good! How'd you talk him into this!?"

We strolled into the mall and made our way into Victoria's Secret.

Then I launched my plan into action.

"Okay, Aro, so I was thinking," I started. "I want something blue, and sexy"

"Oh, but of course, I know just the thing!" He said and then flitted away to whatever it was he had mentioned.

"Okay guys," I started, "Emmett you are going to have to keep your mouth shut or this wont work."

"Got it" he said.

"Edward, go pick something out that you would like me to try on," I said, blushing.

"Oh this will be interesting!" Emmett said.

Edward nodded, and walked away.

"Alice, go find something as well." And she knew what I meant.

"And Emmett, hmm, you weren't really in the plans, so I guess you can go look too if you want." I said.

"Yes. This gives me an excuse to get something for Rose!" He said happily and ran off.

I shook my head. Those two got good use out of their bed that they didn't exactly use for sleeping.

I went and waited in the dressing room. Anxious to see how things turned out.

**Edward's POV**

Oh gosh what am I doing? I asked myself as I looked through piles of skimpy lace and saw what I had in my hand.

How had I let her talk me into this?

No, this was too get back at Aro. And what had Emmett meant about me being ?

Hmphh.

I looked through more piles and things trying to find something that would cover her up more.

Of course I wasn't completely against Bella wearing things like this, but they all seem to overestimate my self control, and her wearing this, I looked at the black lace I had in my hand, wasn't exactly helping.

I had picked out about 5 things and decided to show them what I got.

I sighed and walked over to the dressing rooms.

I just so happened to be the first one done.

I tapped on the first door.

"Love? Are you in there?" I asked gently.

Then I heard the thoughts of a low voice. _Oh hell yes_! It said.

Ughh. I thought in disgust. That was obviously not the room Bella was in.

"Edward I'm in here." My angel said.

I knew exactly what room it was coming from and walked over to the door.

I was planning on throwing the skimpy little things over the door to her, but to my surprise she opened the door and pulled me inside before I had even gotten them to her.

She pushed me up against the wall of the fitting room and began kissing me.

I could not resist this. I dropped the lace on the bench and began kissing her back, lacing my fingers into her hair.

I did not hear the thoughts of any of the others closely, so I guessed that they were still looking around.

I ignored everything but her, and got very into the kiss.

**Alice's POV:**

Hmmm, I thought as I flipped through the racks. I had picked out about 8 things of frilly pink lace, but I wanted something in blue.

As I was looking I found a black lace matching set. Jasper will like this. I thought to myself and went to go buy it.

After I had bought that I quickly ran outside to stash it in my car.

I was back before they could notice that I was gone.

I looked over to see Aro digging through piles of very expensive lace something's, and sighed.

I found the perfect blue lace matching set and feeling accomplished I skipped over to the dressing rooms.

I smelled Edward's scent and knew that he was already in here, somewhere.

Where was he?

"Bella?" I asked.

No answer.

"Bella?!" I asked again.

Edward hissed.

I walked over to where the sound came from and opened the door.

I came in to find Edward pressed up against the wall and passionately kissing Bella.

"Uuhmmm." I cleared my throat.

Edward hissed again, and continued to kiss her.

But Bella broke away embarrassed, and blushed furiously.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

You really couldn't keep them off each other for more than a few minutes.

I threw the lace I found at Bella, forgetting that she was highly uncoordinated for a minute, and Edward caught it before it could fall to the ground.

"those are all for you, except that one." I pointed to one of the black pieces of material.

"that one is for our plan." I said smiling, proud of myself.

She held it up in front of her face and looked at it. "Good job Alice" she praised me.

"Now, let's get this plan in motion!" I said cheerfully.


	9. Lingerie Shopping Part two

Disclaimer: Only ownage of the plot.

_She held it up in front of her face and looked at it. "Good job Alice" she praised me._

"_Now, let's get this plan in motion!" I said cheerfully. _

I tried on a few of the lace 'things' that they Alice had picked out for me, and then I turned to Edward.

He looked embarrassed.

"Edward?" I asked innocently. "Don't you have anything for me to try on?"

"You know I don't exactly approve of this Bella." He said as he handed the black lace material over to me.

I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Oh I know." I said playfully.

I hopped back into the dressing room and tried it on.

I had no idea where all this self confidence was coming from.

I stepped out of the dressing room without looking in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked Edward.

"Nice!" Alice approved.

"Uhm, " Edward said.

"You..Don't like it.." I pouted.

"No, Bella. I love it. But I don't see why you think you need things like this to look beautiful. You don't know how much self control I'm using just to stay on this side of the room" He said with a sly smile.

I smiled. He replied with his crooked smile and the shivers went down my spine.

I left the lingerie that Alice had picked out for the plan and put it on the bench in the changing room I was in.

Aro finally came back and saw what I was wearing.

"Oh its lovely!" He gushed.

"Thanks" I said, blushing.

"Now, Aro, I know we came here for me, but why not have a little fun. – Go in there, there is something Alice picked out from a different store and I think you should try it on now." I said, smiling.

"Well Okay," He said, then turned to Alice. "Thanks"

"Oh, and you have to throw your clothes under the door when you change, the employees don't like it when you keep your clothes in the dressing rooms, as you can see, Edward had to hold Bella's" She motioned to Edward holding the clothes in his hands.

"First let's let Bella change" Edward suggested.

Edward handed me my clothes and I went in and quickly changed out of this monkey suit.

Then Aro went in and we saw the clothes flying over the door. Edward caught them all gracefully and then stashed them in a bag.

"where is it?" Aro asked, confused. "The outfit Alice picked out?"

I started laughing uncontrollably, and Edward chuckled.

Emmett walked over with a bag full of purchased items.

I eyed the bag.

"Looks like someone will have a do not disturb sign on their door tonight" I teased Emmett.

Emmett snarled.

"So what's going on?" he asked

"Guys??!" Aro shouted. "The only clothes in here right now are some skimpy lace lingerie pieces!"

Edward played along. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!!" Aro shouted.

"Well, your clothes are out here" Alice said. "I guess you'll just have to put it on and come get them."

"Just throw my clothes over the door!" Aro whined.

"Nope!" Emmett joined in. "I guess you'll just have to wear that lace thing you were talking about and come get them!"

Aro hissed.

Alice laughed hysterically and then spoke. "Guys let's go! I just say –"

Before she could finish her vision occurred.

Aro stepped out of the dressing room wearing some black lingerie and he was royally pissed.

"Looking good Aro!" I commented, laughing so hard that I fell down.

Edward laughed too.

Emmett snapped some pictures, and Alice looked satisfied.

"Ah, the joy of wedding planning." She said to Aro. "You sure you're up for all this?" she asked him.

"Ahh! You guys! Come on! Emmett put the camera away!"

Emmett laughed harder and snapped a couple more just for fun.

I looked around to find Edward, but he was gone. Then in a fraction of a second his arms wrapped around my waste and he whispered in my ear. "Having fun?"

I nodded and laughed again.

He chuckled and spun me around to kiss me.

The kiss broke when Emmett spoke up.

"Uhm guys? We are in public you know!"

"Oh, we know." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile.

Aro whined again. "Guys! My clothes!!" He shouted a little too loudly.

The sales associate came back, probably reacting to all the noise.

"Is there a problem?" She asked all of us, and then was shocked to see Aro was the only one wearing things from the store.

"Uhm, I'll leave you guys alone.." She said, and backed away.

I laughed again.

"Mission accomplished." I whispered in Edwards ear.

"So whats next?" Alice asked happily.

"Hmm, well, we do need to get a wedding cake, I'm sure some of the guys won't be content drinking blood" I joked.

"True," she said, then turned around to the now fully dressed Aro. "Oh Aro! Let's go! We have so much to do remember?" she said,quoting him.

"Oh fine." He grumbled. "But only for the bride, You!- " he said, pointing at Emmett. "Are NOT on my good side right now!"

Emmett laughed but did not surrender the camera. Those would be funny to look at in a couple hundred years.

"So, Aro," Alice started again. "On to cake shopping!" she sounded excited.

Aro piped up, happier than he had been a few minutes ago, obviously the idea of cake shopping excited him, "Cake shopping!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

_**Stay tuned for what mysterious things might happen in the bakery….**_


End file.
